Je ne pensais pas t'aimer un jour
by LilifanHP
Summary: Depuis que tu m'as sauvé avec Ron en 1ère année, nous sommes devenus amis mais seulement toi, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, tu es mon meilleur ami mais depuis la rentrée (6ème année) j'attends plus que cette amitié, Harry, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…
1. L'aveu

Titre : Je ne pensais pas t'aimer un jour…

_Disclamer :__ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartient tous à J.K Rowling(notre reine)_

Résumé : Depuis que tu m'as sauvé avec Ron en 1ère année, nous sommes devenus amis mais seulement toi, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, tu es mon meilleur ami mais depuis la rentrée (6ème année) j'attends plus que cette amitié, Harry, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…

Remarque : Je ne sais pas si les PDV varieront.

Je ne pensais pas t'aimer un jour…

PDV Hermione :

Je ne devrais pas être là, je suis en dehors du dortoir après le couvre-feu. Et oui, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard enfreint le règlement, ce n'est pas la première fois, je l'ai souvent fait avec Ron et Harry… Pourquoi suis-je dehors après le couvre-feu ? Il est 23 heures et je suis assisse sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie, et j'observe les étoiles, c'est tellement joli de regarder le ciel d'ici. Je pense à ma vie qui a changé depuis que je suis à Poudlard… Je me sens à ma place, j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, Ginny et mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé avec Ron en 1ère année, nous sommes devenus amis mais seulement toi, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, tu es mon meilleur ami mais depuis la rentrée (6ème année) j'attends plus que cette amitié, Harry, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…

Nous sommes en Octobre, le 30. Demain, ce sera Halloween, il y a un bal, j'ai décidé d'y aller mais demain, il n'y a pas qu'Halloween, demain ça fera 15 ans que tes parents ont été tué par Voldemort, alors je sais que tu n'iras pas bien, c'est pour ça que tu n'as invité personne au bal. Tu ne seras pas bien, donc je serai là pour te réconforter comme chaque année, je serai là pour t'épauler comme toute meilleure amie le ferait pour son meilleur ami.

Harry, malgré ce qu'on dit, je ne t'en veux pas d'être le premier en Potions, non je t'en veux de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et voir que je… j'en ai marre de me voiler la face, je t'aime. Je voudrais tellement que tu le vois mais tu n'ouvres pas assez les yeux pour le voir… Alors, je vais retourner à ma tour, je vais essayer de dormir et demain, je m'armerais d'un joli sourire totalement faux et je vais te réconforter. Avant de partir, je me dis à moi-même :

« J'espère qu'un jour, tu verras ce que je ressens pour toi… Je t'aime »

Je marche d'un pas lent, j'arrive à ma tour et je vais me coucher toute habillée.

PDV Omniscient :

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et elle se doucha, elle avait 2 heures d'avance, quand Harry se réveilla, elle était sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il avait mauvaise mine, il a des cernes noires sous les yeux et le teint pâle, Hermione avait raison, il ne serait pas bien. Heureusement aujourd'hui c'est Vendredi, le jour le moins chargé en cours donc pendant les heures de pauses, elle se retirera avec lui, et elle lui remontera le moral comme chaque année, il était déjà habillé (jean et t-shirt blanc), il dit à Hermione :

« Ca fait…

-15 ans, je sais

-…

-Je serai là, pendant les heures de pauses, on ira tous les deux parlés. Je suis là Harry

-Merci ma Mione, je suis désolé de t'infliger ça

-Tu ne me l'infliges pas, c'est normal, tu veux aller déjeuner tout de suite, il est 7 heures, on aura le temps de discuter avant les cours ou tu veux attendre Ron ?

-On va déjeuner s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas que je fais la tête à Ron, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas comme toi… Il ne comprend pas très bien mon état après tout ce temps, tu es la seule à comprendre

-Je te crois, sourit Hermione

-Merci »

Ils partirent manger, ils discutèrent et Hermione s'efforçait à lui remonter le moral. La journée se passa comme avait débuter le matin. Seulement, vers 17h30 (après les cours), Harry prit à part Hermione…

PDV Hermione :

Je passais ma journée à consoler Harry. La fin des cours ayant sonné, je partais en compagnie d'Harry mais il me prit à part et me demanda :

« Hermione, tu m'as remonté le moral toute la journée, et étant donné qu'on a personne pour aller au bal ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

J'étais, comment dire, stupéfaite depuis toutes ces années, à chaque bal du 31 Octobre, Harry ne venait jamais au bal, alors là, il veut y aller et en ma compagnie, je me repris et décrocha un sourire :

« Oui Harry, je veux bien venir au bal avec toi

-Très bien, dit-il en souriant légèrement, tu veux rester un peu avec moi ou tu veux rester toute seule ?

-Reste Harry, si tu veux mais par contre vers 18 heures, j'irai me préparer

-Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

-Surprise »

On rigola. Les 30 minutes passèrent vite, on alla à la salle commune et je réquisitionnais la salle de bains. Les filles s'étaient déjà toutes douchées, elles se coiffaient entre elles. Je vais sous la douche, quand je finis, je pris une serviette, et je l'accrochai pour qu'elle cache mes parties intimes. Je choisis des collants rouges, une jupe noire et un haut noir, des ballerines noires et mes sous-vêtements sont rouges, je prends aussi une cape noire que je pose sur une chaise, je file m'habiller dans la salle de bains. Quand j'eus fini, je prononçais le sort de séchage pour mes cheveux et de lissage, je me fis une frange sur le côté. J'agrandis mes canines d'un coup de baguette, je rendis ma peau blanche et je me maquillais les yeux au crayon noir et je mis du rouge à lèvre rouge. Je sortis de la salle de bains et je mis ma cape. Vous avez deviné, je me suis déguisée en vampire. Je rejoins Harry dans la salle commune. Lui aussi s'est déguisé en vampire, il était à tomber. On allait jusqu'à la grande salle et on s'assit avec Ron et Lavande sur une table à 4 qui ont été changé pour le bal, au milieu il y avait la piste de danse, des citrouilles étaient pendus au plafond magique. On discutait tout en mangeant et on dansait avec nos amis. Vers 23h30, il y a eu une musique douce (un slow), Harry me tendit sa main :

« Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse Mione ?

-Oui, dis-je en souriant »

Il me prit la main, on alla sur la piste de danse, il mit ses mains sur mes hanche et moi, mes bras autour de son cou et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. On dansa tranquillement… Quand Harry me dit :

« Merci d'être là Hermione chaque année pour moi, merci de m'aider à garder la tête haute et me soutenir

-De rien Harry c'est normal

-Tu es ma meilleure amie »

Je soupirais et en chuchotant mais assez fort pour qu'il entende, je me déclarai indirectement :

« Je voudrais tant être plus que ta meilleure amie »

Et sur ses mots, je lâchai Harry et partit, les larmes aux yeux, de la grande salle, pour finir ma soirée à observer les étoiles…

Reviews ? Suite ou pas ?


	2. Leur moment à eux

_Merci pour vos reviews 3_

PDV d'Hermione :

Je regardais les étoiles en chantant, mes meilleurs amis m'ont dit que je chantais très bien, la chanson était Because of You (NDLA : Kelly Clarkson) :

« Because of You, I learned play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of You, I find it hurt to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of You, I'm afraid"

Je t'aime Harry… Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu m'embrasses. J'étais dans ma contemplation d'étoiles quand j'entendis une personne s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'ai reconnu son parfum… Harry… Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime

PDV d'Harry :

« Je voudrais tant être plus que ta meilleure amie »

J'étais resté planté au milieu de la salle. Mes neurones se retournaient, mon cerveau surchauffait… Je m'étais toujours refusé d'admettre mes sentiments pour elle, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque… Depuis la quatrième année quand elle s'acharnait à m'aider pour les différentes tâches et dans la tente quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras car elle avait peur pour moi, c'est là que j'ai compris cette sensation au fond du cœur, j'étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Ma Mione… Quand je suis « sorti » avec Cho, je voulais oublier Hermione mais rien n'y a fait… Et maintenant, j'étais planté au milieu de la Grande Salle à comprendre que mes sentiments sont réciproques.

Je sais où elle allait… La tour d'astronomie, je l'avais suivi en début d'année sans qu'elle le sache… Je courus à sa suite, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, quand j'arrivai au pied de la tour, j'entendis Hemione chanter, sa voix si mélodieuse. Je montais et m'assis avec elle, je sais qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui suis là.

« Mione… »

PDV Omniscient :

« Mione… »

Hermione tourna la tête vers le prisonnier de son cœur. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient et qui, par la même occasion, fit couler son maquillage.

« Harry… »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry lui dit :

« Pourquoi moi Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, le destin m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi

-Ce n'est pas ma « célébrité » ? dit-il en mimant des guillemets sur le mot célébrité

-Non Harry, c'est ta gentillesse, ta générosité, ton courage, tu réussis à garder la tête haute, tu ne te vantes pas d'être célèbre… Non justement, tu voudrais être quelqu'un de normal. Il y aussi que j'adore te regarder dans les yeux, tes yeux verts dans lesquelles je veux noyer, ta bouche que je veux embrasser des millions de fois… Mais tu sais Harry, même si ce sera difficile, je peux me contenter que de ton amitié

-Je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

-Que tu te contentes de mon amitié…

-Alors tu veux couper les liens avec moi ?

-NON SURTOUT PAS, excuse-moi… Je veux que tu te contentes d'autre chose que mon amitié… dit-il tête baissée

-Est-ce de la pitié ?

-Non… de l'amour »

Et sur ses mots, il l'embrassa…

Reviews ?


	3. La fin de leur moment et la découverte

_Merci pour vos Rewievs. Je suis franchement désolé du retard que j'ai pris __ je suis dans mon année du Bac Pro, donc faut que je me bouge et puis je bosse à côté et chez moi c'est pas trop ça. Je suis vraiment désolé et puis oui j'avoue que la fiction est beaucoup guimauve, j'aime bien écrire du guimauve. Voilà je tenais juste à vous expliquer mon retard et puis même si c'est un peu tard Bonne année à tous 3._

PDV Omniscient :

Il l'embrassa… Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Harry lui dit :

« Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger Hermione, je veux pas te perdre

-Harry, je t'aime. Si nous n'essayons pas de vivre notre histoire maintenant, quand la vivrons-nous ? On peut mourir demain donc il faut profiter de l'instant présent et puis *rigolant légèrement* depuis que vous m'avez sauvé en première année, on s'est toujours mis en danger. *redevenant sérieuse* Donc tu sais très bien que même si tu veux pas qu'on se mette en danger pour toi, on le sera quand même car nous voudrons t'aider

-Je le sais Ma Mione, des fois j'ai l'impression que vous êtes sourds quand je vous dis que je veux me débrouiller tout seul

-Nous ne sommes pas sourds Harry, nous avons seulement l'oreille sélective, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-Hermione, j'ai une question importante à te poser

-Oui ?

-Penses-tu que ça marchera entre nous ?

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre… Seulement, je veux que ça reste secret pour le moment. Seulement Ron et Ginny peuvent être au courant si tu veux bien ?

-Oui je veux bien, j'allais te poser exactement la même question

-Veux-tu retourner à la grande salle ? Je crois qu'on a pas fini une danse

-Hum… on peut la finir ici

-Oui c'est vrai »

PDV Harry :

C'est sur ces mots que nous nous levions en même temps, elle mit ses mains derrière ma nuque et je posais les miennes sur ses hanches et on bougea au rythme d'une musique imaginaire que nous seuls entendions dans notre tête. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous nous arrêtions et on s'embrassa, je demandais l'accès à la bouche, elle ne me le refusa pas, nos langues dansaient un ballet. Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle. Je me risqua à prononcer ces trois mots qui me brulaient la langue :

« Je t'aime »

Elle me posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres :

« Je t'aime aussi Harry »

Je lui souris, je crois ne jamais avoir autant souri un 31 Octobre. Je ne sais plus comment considérer ce jour : triste ou heureux ou encore mi-triste/heureux. Car, en ce 31 Octobre, il y a 14 ans je perdis mes parents mais en ce jour, mon histoire avec Hermione commençait. Elle a raison, seuls Ron et Ginny doivent être mis au courant de notre histoire. Ginny ne m'aime plus, je le sais en fait je crois avoir été seulement un coup de cœur pour elle et Ron aime Hermione comme une petite sœur il me l'a dit, donc il n'y a personne à travers notre chemin sauf cette maudite guerre qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas avoir d'idées noires, je suis avec Hermione et je veux passer le plus de moments avec elle. Nous avons grandis, Hermione a grandi, elle est une jeune femme de mon point de vue. Elle est la plus belle des filles de notre année :

« Tu es magnifique Hermione

-*Rigolant* ça te prend souvent des pulsions comme ça ?

-*Souriant* non mais je voulais juste te dire la vérité

-Je suis magnifique même avec mon maquillage qui a coulé ?

-Oui tu seras toujours magnifique

-Merci Harry, toi aussi tu es très beau »

Je lui souris et je la vis frissonner :

« Veux-tu rentrer à la salle commune Mione ?

-Oui s'il te plaît, j'ai froid et puis il ne doit y avoir personne à cette heure-là

-Oui tu as raison, dis-je en lui mettant ma cape de vampire sur ses épaules

-Merci Ryry »

PDV Omniscient :

Ils allèrent main dans la main à la salle commune, ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Et ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé, Harry s'assit et Hermione se mit dans ses bras, Hermione lança un sort pour allumer un feu dans l'âtre et elle embrassa Harry et elle lui dit :

« Je suis heureuse d'être enfin avec toi, de pouvoir t'embrasser, de pouvoir t'aimer

-Moi aussi Ma Mione »

Quand ils s'embrassèrent, un frère et une sœur roux bien connu de tous entrèrent dans la salle commune pour voir si c'était Ici que se trouvait leurs amis, quand ils virent le spectacle sous leurs yeux, ils dirent d'une même voix :

« C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! »…

Reviews ?


	4. La première fois, la guerre

Coucou : ) désolé pour cette LONGUE attente, j'ai eu mon Bac Pro ASSP mention assez bien entre temps, et je n'ai de l'internet que si je vais chez mon frère donc c'est chaaaaaaaud : p enfin bref, je vous poste la suite : ) Seulement je ne crois pas que la fiction durera encore longtemps car mon inspi baisse un peu mais je la finirais PROMIS ! Je tenais seulement à rajouter que la chasse aux horcruxes a été faite pendant les grandes vacances et c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a faite ! (Harry n'est pas un horcruxe).

Harry et Hermione se levèrent d'un coup, ils rougirent et dirent d'une même voix :

« AAH c'est vous »

Les deux Weasley explosèrent de rire et essayèrent de détendre l'atmosphère, Ginny leur dit :

« Calmez-vous, détendez-vous, on attendait depuis longtemps que vous vous mettiez ensemble !

-Ah bon ? Demanda Hermione

-Oui vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre ça se voit, ajouta Ron

-Tu aurais pu me le dire Ron que Hermione m'aimait

-Désolé Harry je ne trahis jamais mes promesses ***sourire*** »

Les quatre amis continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à une heure du matin alors que les Gryffondors commençaient seulement à arriver dans la salle commune. Hermione annonça :

« Je vais me coucher moi, je suis fatiguée

-Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime

-Bonne nuit Harry, je t'aime aussi »

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Hermione ajouta :

« Bonne nuit Ginny, bonne nuit Ron

-Bonne nuit Mione, répondirent les deux »

5 mois sont passés, c'est le mois de Mars, Harry et Hermione sont toujours ensemble (à notre grand bonheur). Ron est en couple avec Lavande Brown. Et Ginny, au grand étonnement de tous, est en couple avec Drago Malefoy (oui oui vous avez bien lus). Donc au final, Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont rapprochés, cela sera plus simple pour la guerre que tout le monde s'allient.

Revenons à notre petit couple favori !

Harry et Hermione étaient dans le dortoir des garçons sur le lit d'Harry. Hermione interrompit leur magnifique baiser pour dire à Harry tout en rougissant :

« Mon cœur, je...

-Oui Mya ?

-Je voudrais plus avec toi...

-Ah...

-Je ne sais pas si toi ce serait la première mais moi si...

-Ne t'en fais pas ***rougit* **pour moi aussi ce serait la première fois

-Je...

-Dans la Salle sur demande ?

-Oui... »

Ils allèrent main sur la main devant la tapisserie du couloir de la salle sur demande et Harry laissa le choix à Hermione pour la déco. Elle pensa très fort à une salle parfaite. Quand ils eurent ouvert la porte, la salle était lumineuse, il y avait un feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Au pied d'un lit qui avait l'air drôlement confortable se trouvait un tapis rouge avec un énorme lion or brodé. Le lit avait des une couette rouge et les oreillers de la même couleur. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table dressée pour deux avec des chandelles, et un repas tout prêt (il était quand même 19 heures30).

Les deux gryffons s'assirent à table sans un mot, seulement en se lançant des sourires discrets.

Puis à la fin du repas, malgré sa gêne, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle embrassa passionnément Harry, et lui défit sa cravate d'écolier, elle fit passer le pull de son futur amant par dessus ses bras et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry ne restait pas sans rien faire, il avait déjà enlevé la chemise de sa petite amie, il l'embrassa dans le cou et posa de chastes baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. La tension sexuelle était palpable. Le reste des vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Et ensuite... et bien la suite n'appartient qu'à eux !

Après cette folle nuit d'ébats pas très catholiques, ils décidèrent de retourner à la tour car les autres allaient s'inquiéter.

Ils arrivèrent à la tour des Gryffondors à 10heures (c'est dimanche ils font ce qu'ils veulent).

Ginny prit Hermione à part et Ron fit de même avec Harry. Et bon meilleurs amis, ils se racontèrent tout (enfin pas tous les détails non plus ^^).

3 mois plus tard, la guerre faisait rage dehors. Ils se battaient tous, le bien contre le mal, l'Ordre contre les mangemorts. Hermione aperçut Harry, elle courra vers lui en évitant des sorts, elle cria son prénom, il s'arrêta devant lui :

« Harry...

-Je m'en approche Hermione, il est vers chez Hagrid, je dois y aller

-Promets-moi de rester en vie

-Je ne peux pas te le promettre...

-Promets-le pour notre histoire »

Harry observa Hermione, elle avait de la terre et des blessures de partout, il ne devait pas être mieux. Il prononça cette promesse qui espérait pouvoir respecter :

« Je te promets de rester en vie »

Il l'embrassa avant de partir rejoindre Voldemort, il devait le tuer avant que lui le fasse. Le mage noir n'avait plus rien pour se protéger. Harry devait réussir, il le faut pour le bien de tous. Quand il arriva, Voldemort semblait l'attendre :

« Harry Potter, tu en as mis du temps, tu faisais tes adieux à ta sang de bourbe de petite amie »

Harry ne laissa rien paraître, il ferma son esprit, ce qui surprit Voldy car il ne ressentait plus leur connexion. Harry avait appris les sorts informulés, grâce à cela il put prendre la baguette de Papy Voldemort qui était encore sous l'effet de surprise. Et enfin le Survivant lança à l'adresse du mage noir :

« Rejoins tes fidèles en enfer AVADA KEDAVRA »

Le sort toucha Voldemort de plein fouet ! Il partit en cendres tandis que Harry tomba à genoux par terre, il était épuisé. Il trouva la force de se lever et de rejoindre le parc où avait lieu la bataille. Quand il arriva, il fut acclamé, les mangemorts encore en vie avait était vite arrêtés par les Aurors et l'ordre. Tous les partisans de l'ex mage noir avaient lâchés leur baguette pour se tenir leur marque qui brûlait vivement pour annoncer la fin du Lord.

Tous les blessés ainsi qu'Harry fut transporté dans la grande salle. Personne du côté du bien n'était mort et Harry en était heureux. Hermione courut vers lui quand il fut allongés sur un lit :

« HARRY !

-J'ai tenu ma promesse Hermione, tu as vu * il sourit légèrement *

-Tais-toi idiot et embrasse-moi »

Tout le monde les applaudirent.

Si ça vous a plu laissez des rewievs:)

J'avoue c'est aller vite, très vite dans ce chapitre seulement je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration.

La guerre s'est passé à la fin de leur sixième année, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses de l'histoire, je l'avoue.

J'écris l'épilogue et je vous le poste:). Cette fiction a été courte mais c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrit sur HP pour l'instant. Mais on se retrouvera dans une autre fanfic promis:)


	5. Epilogue

Comme promis, je vous poste l'épilogue. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi. Et puis n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)

Poudlard fut reconstruits durant l'été. Tous les sixièmes années avaient décidé de faire leur septième année à Poudlard. Voyons un peu :

-Albus Dumbledore est toujours aussi fou fou

-Severus Rogue a reprit sa place de maître des potions et il est devenu plus "cool" vu qu'il n'a plus son rôle à tenir, on suspecterait même qu'il est une relation avec le professeur Sinistra...

-Mac Gonagal est toujours directrice de la maison Gryffondor

-Remus Lupin est redevenu le prof de DFCM et il est très fier de son fils Teddy et très amoureux de

sa femme Tonks

-Sirius Black a été reconnu innocent et est maintenant professeur de vol à Poudlard

-Dobby et Winky sont ensembles (n'est ce pas mignon ?)

-Les jumeaux ont toujours leur commerce.

-Ginny et Drago sont toujours ensemble, ils filent le parfait amour

-Ron et Lavande (qui a vraiment grandi en maturité) idem

et enfin Harry et Hermione et bien ils ne sont plus ensemble ! JE RIIIGOLE JE RIIIGOLE!

Harry a demandé Hermione en mariage, donc ils sont fiancés, ils comptent se marier après Poudlard. Le 12Juillet pour être exacte (vous êtes tous invités).

Harry voudrait devenir jouer de quidditch pro ainsi que Ginny et Ron. Drago voudrait travailler à Gringotts. Neville, il voudrait être prof de botanique. Luna voudrait être prof d'étude des runes. Lavande veut devenir styliste. Seamus veut devenir pompier (on se demande pourquoi avec ses penchants pyromanes ^^) et Dean veut devenir DJ. Je crois avoir fait le tour...

Ah non et Hermione aimerait devenir écrivain, elle a déjà une super idée qu'elle développe entre deux pauses de révisions. Vous voulez savoir ce que s'est ?

Vous ne le répétez pas hein ?

Elle aimerait écrire une saga en sept tomes sur un sorcier qui est célèbre depuis la mort de ses parents à cause d'un vilain monsieur.

Espérons que ça marche pour elle.

Et bien voilà. Ah oui, je vous laisse le fair-part que Harry et Hermione voulait que je vous fasse passer :

Harry Potter &amp; Hermione Granger

Vous invitent à leur mariage le

12Juillet dans le parc de Poudlard à 16heures

Votre présence sera très sympathique

J'ai trouvé que faire un épilogue comme ça était original. J'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à la saga de notre merveilleuse JK Rowling :) j'espère que ma fic vous a plu et puis nous nous reverrons au mariage. KIIIII$$$$$$$$. On se retrouvera dans une autre fiction ;)

Laissez moi de rewievs en attendant. Bisous les loulous :)


End file.
